


Light (Do You Feel the Same?)

by killshot



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carnival, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho-centric, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Romantic Fluff, minho centric, minho is STRESSED, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killshot/pseuds/killshot
Summary: “You can’t make him pay for anything!!! God you really have never been on a date before, have you?” Chan laughed while he helped Minho sort through the pile of crumpled bills he had on his bedside table. $30. That should get him through one night at the carnival for two. Or at least he hoped it would.





	Light (Do You Feel the Same?)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to actually finish oh my god I really cannot believe myself. This is un-betad (idk how to spell. that uh i didnt have anyone beta this bhDBHDD anyway) so sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar! I know i'd never post it if I read it over so I just. write it all out and post it but!! I have some people I will ask to beta next time!! I just wanted to post something so. I Hope It Is Not Awful.
> 
> minsung<<<333

The lights of the carnival contrasted the dark forests surrounding it. It made Minho’s heart feel warm; completely at ease. He hoped Jisung would feel the same. 

 

After Woojin and Chan had dropped the two off at the carnival gates and left to do whatever they had planned for the afternoon, Minho and Jisung were alone. They had both shown obvious interest in each other, one would often peck the other on the cheek ‘for fun’, sending them both into a spiral of laughter every time. But neither had the courage to act on their urges. Minho had opened up to Chan about it a few days prior, and he had agreed to help, putting them both in a situation where they were together and couldn’t leave. The carnival sounded fun enough anyway.

 

After buying their overpriced wristbands in complete silence, the two boys entered through the carnival gates. It wasn’t night yet, so nothing was pretty and lit up; or if it was, you couldn’t see it under the light of the sun.

 

Minho and Jisung, both still silent, looked up at each other. They couldn’t just stand around all day after they had just paid so much. Someone had to speak up.

 

“Uh, Minho, what do you want to do first? It was your idea to come here from what Chan hyung told me as he was trying to get me to go in the car, so I guess you should pick first! That’s all,” his gaze returned to the ground, where his foot was digging a sizeable hole in the loosely packed dirt.

 

_ Fuck _ Minho thought. This wasn’t how he had expected this to go and they’d only been in the carnival for five minutes.

“Uh, let’s go on the Music Express?” Minho sputters out.  _ Double fuck _ he thinks. He had said it without realizing that Music Express would require them to be uncomfortably close, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Gravity really wasn’t on anyone’s side, he guessed, and looked to Jisung for his response.

 

Jisung paused, raising his eyebrows in confusion, but still looking at his feet. He looked up. “Whatever you want hyung!” and he smiled his smile that made Minho’s heart melt, now just a puddle in his chest.

 

He was caught off guard. As he removed his eyes from Jisung’s smile, he turned, part of him looking for the Music Express, the other part trying to hide his face, which had gone beet red. 

 

After taking their time to walk over, the two boys got in line, which wasn’t that long considering the carnival had just opened, and most people didn’t like to come until nighttime. Minho decided his tactic of staring at the ground until Jisung said anything wasn’t going to work, and would probably end up hurting his neck. 

 

“Jisung, I’m, uh, sorry that Chan kind of forced you to come with me. He probably… shouldn’t have done that.” Minho said, tilting his head in the most apologetic way he could.

 

Jisung started to crack a smile, “You know I don’t mind! I didn’t have anything else to do today, so when Chan texted me, I was excited to go! Plus we haven’t talked much outside of vocal lessons, so I thought it was a good opportunity to get to know you.” Jisung said, and it made Minho’s worried look shift into a grin. 

 

“Oh! I’m so glad you aren’t mad-” Minho was cut off by the moving of the line. They were about to get on. 

 

As the two circled the rows of seats on the ride, looking for an empty one for the both of them, Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand.

 

“Jisung-” Minho started.

 

“You were going too fast! I didn’t want to lose you” Jisung giggled as he picked up his pace a bit in attempt to get next to Minho. Minho smiled to himself as he scanned the area around them for an empty seat. He found one and tugged on Jisung’s hand to go sit down with him. He felt the happiest he ever had in a long while.

 

The ride wasn’t half as bad as Minho’s mind told him it was going to be. Did they hold hands the whole time? Yes. Did Jisung tuck his head into the crook of Minho’s neck every time he got squished into him? Of course he did! Or, as Minho’s thoughts told him,  _ of course he fucking did can he get any fucking cuter?  _

 

After they got off, both walking off kilter due to how many times the ride had whipped them around in the same circle over and over, they needed somewhere to sit. Or at least something to lean against. Because neither of them wanted to end up falling face first into the puddles of mud that were scattered around the carnival. It had rained the night before it opened.

 

The two boys couldn’t stop bumping into each other. Yes, they were still a bit discombobulated from the movement of the ride, but they’d start teetering towards each other at the same time. Repeatedly. Coincidence? From an outside perspective, it was possible, but from their perspective, maybe not so much. On maybe the eighth bump into each other, Minho grabbed on to Jisung’s hand instead of leaning the other way as he had been doing. Jisung grabbed back.  _ Thank fucking GOD _ Minho thought to himself, smiling as he lead Jisung in the direction of the rows of carnival games. There was an obvious skip in his walk now, and he felt it.

 

Minho had brought some extra cash in hope of this trip going well. Well, more, Chan made him bring extra cash. “You can’t make him pay for anything!!! God you  _ really _ have never been on a date before, have you?” Chan laughed while he helped Minho sort through the pile of crumpled bills he had on his bedside table. $30. That should get him through one night at the carnival for two. Or at least he hoped it would.

 

Fumbling to get the cash out of his pocket, Minho was letting Jisung take the lead on their way over to the game booths. He’d play whatever Jisung wanted, and he’d probably let him win. 

 

Jisung was transfixed on one of the booths. That ring around the bottle game that nobody wins that has the prizes that, even if someone won one, would definitely not fit in their car when they tried to take it home. This game in particular had giant stuffed bunnies hanging from the metal grids that outlined the top of the game. Jisung needed one, and Minho could tell. He was ready to drop his whole $30 if it meant he could make Jisung smile one last time on their “carnival date”, so here went nothing. 

 

Minho stepped up to the guy running the stand as if he hadn’t seen Jisung’s mouth slightly opening in awe at the sight of the big plush animals moments before. He read the sign that showed the prices for the buckets of rings.  _ $10 for one bucket???  _ Minho thought, but he knew he’d get them anyway. He slipped the guy a $20 and told him to give one to Jisung, too. He didn’t want to make it obvious what he was trying to do.

 

“No!! I brought money, you shouldn’t have to-” Jisung shoved his hand in his pocket, trying to find the money that he too had dug up from the drawers and corners of his bedroom earlier that day.

 

“Don’t worry about it, really! You should take yours to the other side of the game, though, so the rings don’t, bump into each other or anything.” Minho didn’t know how else to phrase it, and he didn’t want to sound like he was shunning Jisung to the other side of the game booth, which had four sides players could throw rings from. 

 

“Oh? Uhh… okay!” and Jisung took his bucket of rings and ran over to the opposite side, Minho smiling to himself over how cute it looked when he did that.

 

The game wasn’t easy, as Minho had expected. But getting a boyfriend wasn’t easy either, and if this bunny was his way in, then he was going to do whatever it took to get it. Ring after ring, Minho missed and missed and missed, and he could hear Jisung giggling from the other side, and part of him wished he hadn’t asked him to move there. He bought a second bucket of rings. And now he had no money, but he was determined.

 

His plan was to crouch down, eye level with the table the rings were on, and fling it like trying to skip a stone on a river. He looked like an idiot, but after enough tosses, he finally made it. The apocalypse could’ve been starting at that very moment, but all Minho cared about was that he  _ won the stupid bunny. _ And that was worth more than anything to him right then. As the man who was operating the game used an old rusty metal hook to take one of the big rabbits down, Jisung was making his way back over to where Minho was, and right as he made it over, Minho had the stuffed animal in his hands. He held it out to Jisung.

 

“I won this for you!!!” Minho smiled proudly as he held the bunny, which was only a tad smaller than he was, out to Jisung.

 

Jisung’s eyes lit up. Minho thought he saw tears but it was probably just the lights from the carnival, which was now dark and only illuminated by the lights, reflecting off his eyes. He stood still for a little too long, and Minho started to think he was disappointed. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pang in his ribs and a tightening around his waist. Jisung had ran around the stuffed animal in between them and engulfed him in a hug. Minho’s heart, along with the rest of him, was light and warm and exactly how Chan had told him it would feel. How he had felt when he kissed Woojin for the first time. He said that would be when he knew. And now he was sure he knew, Jisung was his favorite person. Now he could only hope he felt the same.

 

“I love it so much, Minho!” Jisung said into Minho’s chest as he was still holding him in a hug. He buried his head deeper into the other boys chest, but Minho could see the grin spread across his face as he moved his right arm to bring the rabbit into the hug with them. Minho placed a kiss on the top of Jisung’s head, causing them both to blush.

 

“You have to give one to Mr. Rabbit too!” Jisung laughed as Minho watched a shade of red spread across both of the younger boy’s cheeks.

 

“Whatever you say I guess” Minho smiled and did the same to the stuffed rabbit, making Jisung’s smile widen. He wished he could make Jisung smile like this all the time. He would try his best to make Jisung smile like this all the time. And deep down he knew that Jisung felt the same way about him. And as they left the carnival hand in hand in (rabbit) hand, they both wished it would stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for. making it to the end!!! Leave a comment if you have any criticisM or jus. a comment ANYWAY Minsung are the sweetest boys who deserve everything but yOU DIDN'T HEAR IT FROM ME SHHHH.
> 
> follow my twt if u want to see the dumb shit i have to say i am Not Funny: spookhwis


End file.
